¿Siendo sinceros?
by MitsuNyanDesu
Summary: Natalia era distinta a Bielorrusia, Alfred era distinto a América ¿Que pasaría si luego de una noche en donde ambos se pasaron de copas fueran sinceros entre ambos? ¿Cómo afectaría su relación? ¿Y si Natalia era dulce y Alfred más tímido?- AmeBela One-Shot
Fue aquel roce de labios que comenzó con todo.

Un juego, solo un juego que creó tantas sensaciones dentro del otro.

Natalia nunca fue de tomar, es más verla con un vaso de alcohol era raro pero aquella noche fue especial, recordaba con lujo de detalle cada caricia, cada mirada, cada gesto, un calor en su interior que nunca nadie había podido otorgarle por más que lo intentaran, aquel juego de lenguas que comenzó sin que fueran conscientes de ello, la seguridad del americano ante cada palabra que decía.

¿Cómo debería reaccionar? Él fue muy amable ante todo, estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para saber que era su primera vez y que estaba siendo sincera ante todo, claro que Alfred lo sabía y por eso le preguntó varias veces si estaba segura de hacer esto con alguien como él, y aunque ella afirmó varias veces el americano estaba realmente preocupado en no hacerle daño.

Aún recordaba la sensación de sus uñas enterrándose de forma carnal por su espalda, el sudor de ambos, la respiración agitada del otro, como besaba cada lágrima que se asomaba en sus mejillas.

Quien pensó que Alfred sería tan buen amante, que tras la máscara de narcisismo que ocupaba era una persona muy dulce y hasta tímida.

Fue interrumpida de manera brusca, sintió como los dedos del ajeno acariciaban sus hebras plateadas, le fue inevitable volver a enterrar su rostro en aquel cálido pecho, Natalia era una persona que era conocida por ser absolutamente fría y sin sentimientos, que podría ser capaz de matar a un inocente sin si quiera pensarlo, pero no era así del todo.

Alfred la amaba, de eso estaba seguro.

Se sintió realmente feliz cuando el americano completamente borracho le dedicó aquellas dulces palabras, aquel suave " _Te amo"._

Fue tímido, desvió la mirada, en ningún momento la miró y ella tampoco lo quería mirar, sentía su rostro arder y él no estaba mejor.

Le costó de sobremanera aclarar sus sentimientos, sentía que traicionaba a su hermana mayor, es decir, no era historia nueva el odio de ambos, sobre todo porque ella juraba con su vida que terminaría casándose con él, pero ni cuenta se dio cuando se enamoró del "cerdo capitalista".

-¿No me odias?- levantó la mirada, no vio su rostro pero su tono de voz le dijo muchas cosas, era un tono apenado, como si se arrepintiera de haber hecho y dicho lo anterior, como si supiera que ella no le hablaría nunca más luego de los acontecimientos.

-Dijiste que me amabas ¿No es así?-

Silencio.

El americano por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo, no como el miedo que uno tendría al ver una película de terror, este era uno mucho más intimo, uno que te persigue de día y noche, carcomiendo tus sentimientos más profundos, era natural de todas formas, temía al rechazo, Belarus era fría, fina y con aspecto frágil, nunca en su vida se le pasó por la mente que terminaría enamorado de alguien que no fuera la vietnamita, ella fue el primer amor de su vida y creía que siempre sería así, hasta que la conoció.

El cabello platinado y completamente liso hasta la cintura, de piernas largas y cintura fina, postura elegante y silenciosa, aquel vestido que no mostraba mucho pero decía mil cosas, el toque infantil de aquella cinta sobre su cabello, a sus ojos Natalia era como una muñeca de porcelana, de tez pálida y ojos azules.

Comenzó a sentir cierta atracción hacia ella tras la guerra fría, cuando por órdenes de sus superiores fue enviada a vivir con él.

Cuando se fue de su casa quedó con un sentimiento extraño en su pecho, un sentimiento de necesidad, uno que no fue capaz de remplazar.

-Te amo ¿crees que jugaría con eso?-

-No…- Fue el turno de Natalia en guardar silencio, sintió como los grandes brazos de Alfred la apegaban más, ella aunque un poco tímida decidió corresponderle, un abrazo no le hacía mal a nadie, ¿Esto era ser amada?, Belarus realmente se sentía bien, una sonrisa se dibujaba de forma involuntaria en sus finos labios, se sentía más feliz que nunca a decir verdad, era una felicidad que ni siquiera Iván le otorgaba.

-Creo que yo también…-

.¿Me amas?- Natalia lo miró unos segundos y se escondió en su pecho, su rostro era comparable con los tomates que el español tanto amaba, su corazón latía como nunca antes, los nervios se hacían propietarios de su estómago mientras Alfred por su lado estaba feliz, no podía describir la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento, era indescifrable realmente.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- la bielorrusa fue tomada desprevenida cuando el estadounidense con un movimiento rápido la dejó recostada sobre sí mismo, ella por su lado se perdía en los orbes azul cielo del muchacho, desde cuando se comportaba de forma tan tímida con alguien, por un momento se sintió como su hermana, pero claro, eso era lo que te causaba cuando estabas con alguien que te gustaba ¿no?

Ella siempre pensó que aquellas cosas no eran más que cursilerías con las que fantaseaban la ucraniana y la húngara y siempre rodó los ojos ya que realmente creía que estaba enamorada de Iván aunque este no le causara tales sentimientos.

-¿Te puedo besar?- sintió la voz del chico especialmente grave, no como otras veces, este tono era más seductor, más masculino, no como el tono de adolecente que solía usar siempre.

-Ese tipo de cosas no se preguntan imbécil, solo se hacen- sin dudarlo tomó las mejillas del rubio juntando ambas bocas, poco le importó el hecho de que ninguno se había lavado los dientes por ser de mañana, ni mucho menos el estar completamente desnudos, lo único que les importaba a ambos era el no separarse, el compartir el calor ajeno sin pena alguna, el amarse sin dudar de las consecuencias, sabían que por su cago de países sus jefes no mirarían con buenos ojos , la gran superpotencia mundial con un país europeo sin grande importancia para el mundo, pero qué más da, si ellos eran felices con esto al mundo le debería importar una reverenda mierda lo que ellos hicieran, sabían que el resto hablaría, sabía que no lo aceptarían, pero qué más da era una situación que no se podía evitar, ambos se amaban y punto final, el resto no tendría por qué opinar sobre su felicidad.

Habían pasado dos meses tras lo ocurrido y era turno de una de las famosas reuniones de la ONU, Natalia y Alfred se veían más seguido de lo que en un principio habían acordado, si bien eran discretos no era porque lo quisieran ocultar realmente, era sólo que preferían gastar tiempo en sí mismos sin tener que pensar en el resto.

-Y por eso concluimos que soy un héroe HAHAHAHA- No es como si hubieran cambiado realmente, no fingiría que nada ocurre claro está, América seguiría siendo completamente distinto a Alfred en personalidad y Natalia seguiría siendo más dulce que Bielorrusia.

-¡América no eres un— Inglaterra fue interrumpido al ver a la bielorrusa acercándose al americano tirándolo por la manga.

-Al…- tironeo al americano y lo besó sin pudor frente al resto de los integrantes quienes miraban completamente sorprendidos ¡Que en su mente ya habían casado al estadounidense con el inglés!

Natalia lo separó después de unos momentos y juntó sus frentes con una sonrisa muy sutil.

-Ahora te quedarás quieto y escucharás al resto ¿Sí?-

- _Y-Yeah…-_ Arthur lo miró y cruzó sus brazos.

-Me tendrás que contar que sucede acá-

-Es una larga historia-

 _ **Holas aksjda, mi primer one-shot aquí :0, la verdad es que hace tiempo esto estaba vagando en mi note y simplemente lo edité y aquí esta sdjksjd, espero que realmente les haya gustado, es mi primer fic de Hetalia por lo cual disculpa si hay mucho OOC pero realmente pienso que la personalidad como país es distinta a la que tendrían como persona aksjda.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir…Bai~**_


End file.
